


Characters of the Night

by yingfei



Series: L.O.R.E. [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingfei/pseuds/yingfei
Summary: Basically me putting my original characters for my (possible) novel in a post so my dumbass doesn't forget about them lmao.
Series: L.O.R.E. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971397
Kudos: 1





	Characters of the Night

Name: **Augustus Dieudonne Baptiste.**  
Role: The Protagonist.  
Preferred Name: August. He is not a fond of being called Auggie (He hates when his sister calls him that). Being called Gus is alright for him he's pretty neutral leaning on liking for that nickname.  
Race: Black and White Magic Houngan, like his father. His mother and sister by default are black and white magic mambos. (For anyone confused, imagine him and his family as those vodou witch or priests from cartoons and shiiiit.)  
Interesting Features: Has gray hair. Inherited from his mother. His sister also has gray hair.  
IRL: Would be a Haitian-American boy who helps out at his parent's vodou shop.  
Mother: Rochelle Baptiste  
Father: Stanley Jacques Baptiste  
Sister: Jacqueline Celine Baptiste (Younger than Augustus by 2 years)

Edit: Stanely Jacques Baptiste's first name is now Roch, which means rest.

Rochelle Baptiste's first name is now Vivienne, which means lively. It is obvious why I changed it when looking at the story behind Roch 4 years before L.O.R.E. takes place.

**.**

**. [FRIENDS]** **.**

**.**

Name: **Lililores Nereza Velázquez**  
Role: BFF #2 of Augustus.  
Preferred Name: Lili.  
Race: 3/4 Angel, 1/2 Demon. (Her father is a half-demon.)  
Interesting Features: Has white lamb horns due to their father.  
IRL: Would be an immigrant from the poorer parts of Venezulean who due to her brother's scholarship was able to come to America. Original name was Lilith. And the acronyms for her familie sname means E.N.D. Maybe that is an angelic move or something idk.  
Mother: Ezequiela “Eze” Verena Velázquez (was originally Margarita and then Encarna)  
Father: Nephilio Velázquez  
Brother: Demetrio Mauricio Velázquez(Older than Lilith by 6 years, originally named Damián .)

Name: **Kaleson Blakesley**  
Role: BFF #3 of Augustus.  
Preferred Name: Kale.  
Race: Werewolf.  
Interesting Features: In his "human" form, he has pointed ears.  
IRL: Would be a a party boy from America and a TOTAL CHAD.  
Mother: Aysella Blakesley. Murdered by a vampire when Kale was 7. Name is Aysella as it means moon/flood and when the vampire attacked her close to death, he threw her in a lake where she drowned.  
Father: Oberon Blakesley  
Siblings: (He has older siblings by 3 years. The older siblings are triplets. Kale nicknames them Obe, Ophi, and Osi.)  
1: Oberon II Blakesley (Oldest)  
2: Ophelia Blakesley (Middle)  
3: Osiris Blakesley (Youngest)

Name: **Harumi Fujioka**  
Role: Great Friend of Augustus.  
Preferred Name: None, for she does not see her name as one that needs a nickname. If she is called Haru, however, usually by Kale or Octavia, she does not mind, but people who are not on friendship terms calling her that irritates her.  
Race: Human. (She is an Onna-bugeisha. Although she has been trained mostly with a nagitana, she personally prefers to battle with an odachi. Her odachi is called "Fuji no Kiru", nicknamed Fujikiru, which means "Cut of Wisteria". The woman/master who gave it to her, Tsubame Kumagai, said that relative from her 200 years before she gave it to Harumi bore it, and felt it fitting for Harumi since Harumi's surname means Wisteria Hill.)  
Interesting Features: Always puts pink flowers that are attached to decorative hair combs in her hair. Has a scar on the right side of her hip from accidentally cutting herself with a katana.  
IRL: Would be a Japanese girl who lived next to an Onna-bugeisha museum.  
Mother: Kanon Fujioka  
Father: Haruto Fujioka  
Siblings: None, for she is an only child.

{WIP placeholder harumi's bio till further notice.)

Name: **Mile O'Farrell.**  
Role: Great friend of Augustus.  
Preferred Name: Mile doesn't need a nickname bruh.  
Race: Half-ghost, half-dullahan.  
Interesting Features: Always puts pink flowers that are attached to decorative hair combs in her hair. Has a scar on the right side of her hip from accidentally cutting herself with a katana.  
IRL: Would be an Irish-Scottish American kid who wants to go to the army one day.  
Mother: Isibeal O'Farrell (ghost)  
Father: Cellagah O'Farell (dullahan)  
Siblings: Flynn O'Farell, his younger brother by 1 year.

Name: **Octavia Yeong Kim** (The Time Wizarding community her family is from all require names for children based on numbers and time. They do not care what language it is as long as it relates to time. Yeo middle name is a reference to the first letters of the korean word for eight.)  
Role: Great friend of Augustus.  
Preferred Name: Miss. Kim, mostly because she acts like a (nicer) version of an egotistical diva lol. Serious nickname however for her is Oct'.   
Race: Time Wizard.  
Interesting Features: Likes to dye her hair white or blonde constantly, and is very fashionable.  
IRL: Would be a South Korean-American girl whose parents have that good old money, and her name . Hayan-Jin Kim. Da-Eun Kim (From Sino-Korean 多 "much, many; more than, over" ( _da_ ), and 恩 "kindness, mercy, charity" or 銀 "silver" ( _eun_ ). Hayan-Jin Kim (Hayan means white and Jin can mean time.)  
Mother: Da-Eun Kim  
Father: Hayan-Jin Kim   
Siblings: None, she's an only child, why else do you think she's spoiled rotten?!?!


End file.
